Surprise
by Keket-Chan
Summary: 100 Themes Challenge; No. 86 'Surprise'. It ain't easy being a teenager in lust. 100 Themes Challenge; No. 28 'Heaven'. The young mutants, damned from birth, had touched heaven.
1. Surprise

Kitty practically rushed to the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom she shared with Rogue. She needed a shower, and fast. She phased out of her soaked clothes and through the shower curtain into the basin. She sighed in relief as the hot water pelted her back and hair. She had to get out of that pool, and away from him. If anyone asked her, her excuse was that she needed a warm shower after being in a pool with icy water. But the real reason was him. She needed to escape from his arms, his eyes. She had to run from everything that was Lance Alvers.

_The first time she saw him and his dark chocolate eyes was by a complete chance of fate. She phases out of her locker prison and into him, forcing him to take a streak of red paint onto his handsome face. He was a kid from the rough side of the tracks; worn-out jeans, leather jacket, brunet mullet, a spray can in his hand. "You're just like me!" he said. She's afraid of the power he demonstrates to her. She's afraid of his thug persona. She's afraid of the predator behind his eyes. So she ran. But no matter how fast or far she runs, she always find herself meeting him._

Kitty washed the shampoo from her tresses and then applied conditioner evenly through them. She found herself still burning up, and she was damn near fed up with it. A wink, a touch, a whisper. That's all it took to send her mind and body into a frenzy of desire. And now that he was closer than she thought possible…

_He arrived at the Xavier Institute's gate late at night, claiming his new sanctuary with "I've come to join the X-Men." She was just as surprised as her comrades at this news. And she was given the honor of showing him to his room. She played reluctance in doing so, but Professor Xavier knew better. With a smile, he sent them on their way. An exchange of words and warnings was held, and then Kitty was on her way to her room. Quietly, she snuck back to his door and phased her head through it. He was undressing, and it took a good amount of willpower to keep her jaw from dropping. She watched his shoulder muscles move up and back down as he removed his shirt completely. He shook his hair back into place over his eyes and neck. He was downright gorgeous. She admired him until he began to turn around. She moved out of the door and slid down it. A dark blush dusted her cheeks and her core ached for the first time. _

In an exasperated huff, Kitty turned off the faucet and threw a towel around her body. Did he have any idea what he was doing to her? He plagued her thoughts on a daily basis, and every day, the thoughts became more frequent and risqué. She was tired of the embarrassment of having to explain them to Rogue when she'd stare off into pleasurable space. They needed to be silenced for good. And as she put on her night shirt, they wouldn't shut up.

_You want him bad…_

_No, I don't!_

_Don't lie to yourself. He gets you wet and blushing!_

_Be quiet!_

_You want that hot piece of mutant man, admit it. You're nothing but a kitten in heat the moment he starts talking and staring at you._

_I said-!_

"Kitty?"

That voice. Her heart caught in her throat and she slowly turned around. It appeared that he had gotten a shower, as well. Lance wore nothing but his jeans and a towel around his neck. Her eyes traced over each defined muscle in his upper body and back to his dark eyes, dazed by the lust that was eating her alive. "You all right?" he asked.

_Tell him you want him. Tell him you want him to kiss you. Tell him to taste you. You want him to throb and pound into you until you're crying for more…_

"Actually…no I'm not, Lance," she replied softly. On cue with his raised eyebrow, she walked up to him, her hand reaching for the doorknob and locking it.

"…Kitty?" He blinked and stared down at her hazy blue eyes. The prey became the predator without warning.

"Hmm?" she purred. She stroked his jaw line with her nails. "What's wrong, Avalanche? Surprised?" She balanced herself on her toes and rubbed her hands down his biceps slowly. "I want you, Lance. I'm ready."

All rational reasoning abandoned Lance at that point. He smirked and began kissing the rim of her ear. Now was the time to live up his promise and rock her world.

* * *

**A/N:** ABOUT TIME I did a ficlet of my Evo OTP. 'Backstage' moments during Joyride perhaps? Mayyyybeeee :) To be honest, this was going to be dirtier than what you see. But because I was bein' a good girl and restrained myself, this is what you get. If you would LIKE to see more lemony content from this, review and let me know. Ciao! :)


	2. Heaven

**A/N:** As promised, here's the second part to Surprise. Sorry it took so long to write up! With only three more days left of senior year, I've been rather busy. But anyhoozle...I decided to knock out another dA Fanfiction Theme for this one; it being 'Heaven.' Soo, I kinda lied. I tried to make it more romantic with these two rather than smutty, but it's still a lemon, nevertheless. Albeit a short one, too. BUT! It's called a ficLET for a reason. Don't like lemons? Hit the pretty little back button. Everyone else, enjoy!

* * *

Lance was never a man of many words. His actions spoke much louder, whether they be human or mutant. So in accepting Kitty's invitation, his tongue traced a line from her ear down the pulse in her neck. Upon tasting her pale skin and hearing her mew in delight, he let out his own groan of satisfaction. He wanted to hear more from her, see more of her, taste more of her. It never occurred to him how badly he wanted Kitty until this moment, how his high-gear emotions matched hers.

She wanted just as much of him as he did with her. Phasing his jeans off from his body and tracing the toned muscles in his abs and thighs wasn't enough. She shifted herself in his arms so that she faced him, tugged on his mullet, and crashed her lips against his. The towel peeled away from her body, settling around her feet. Tongues dueled and the rhythm in their hips sped up. The feel of Lance's calloused fingers and the gloves he kept on gracing her breasts caused her purrs to turn into moans. He seized her mouth again, his tongue establishing his dominance over her.

No one stays innocent forever.

The prodigy princess was being swept away by the rugged rocker.

She wanted him. It took a good amount of time to tell herself so, but she knew she couldn't escape him. She prayed for this moment once upon many dreams.

Heaven. This was heaven.

Lance smiled, took Kitty's lithe form into his arms, and lay her against the soft mattress. Her smoldering blue eyes, her brown tresses fanned out behind her, her parted, red lips. He scanned every inch of her, taking in the gorgeous sight, memorizing her. The earth demigod finally had the angel of his dreams, and he dare not disappoint her.

His mouth commenced praising her body, slowly, upon her neck. With a smile and purr, she tilted her head back. Lance thanked her for the access with more kisses, then proceeded to move down from just behind her ear to her valley. He drifted to the right gently.

"Ohh, Lance…"

That did it. His blood raced through his body hotly and his dark umber eyes grew even darker. He substituted kisses for licks and nips, and hearing her sing his name in ecstasy drove him on. Lower and lower he continued…

She took in a sharp gasp and grasped the lavender sheets when she felt his mouth against her. "Lance!"

He smiled. He wouldn't tease her long, though. The sweet torture was driving him just as crazy as it was with her. No way in Hell he wouldn't keep his Kitty waiting.

He moved away from her and stripped away his boxers, kicking them to the floor. She felt him brush against her and before she could gasp, Lance drank in her cry with a searing kiss. Her hands threaded through his hair, holding him in place. They were left panting the moment he broke away.

As the heat began to fade slightly, he suddenly remembered.

_Dammit._

Kitty giggled at his expression of realization. She leaned over, opened her nightstand drawer and gave him a silver-wrapped condom. "Stole it from Kurt's pocket," she said. "But that's a story I'll tell you some other day."

Lance cracked a small smile; a bit embarrassed, but relieved nevertheless. He tore the tiny package open and placed the condom on.

"It's gonna hurt, ya know," he warned in a whisper.

"I'll be fine," she assured him with a peck on the lips. Her voice took on a lower, sultry tone. "Now go on. I can't, like, take it anymore."

Lance smirked. The valley-girl in her never seemed to disappear. With one swift move, he buried himself into her silken shrine.

Her painful cry mixed in with his hiss.

Her innocence was broken, gone.

And it never felt so right.

"Kitty?" he breathed, looking down at her welling eyes.

"I'm…fine," she strained, batting the tears away, her nails easing away from his neck. "I'm okay. Just keep going."

Lance took her face into his hands and brushed the tears away before working up a decent rhythm. He quickened his pace whenever she tugged his hair or kissed him hard. Each move of their hips, every sound that fell from their lips, every rough and soft touch drove them more toward the point of no return. As if they dared to look back anyway.

Closer. Closer.

Sparks of light filled their shut eyelids.

"Lance…!"

"Katherine…!"

Proclaiming their names to the gods above, they leapt off the edge in each other's arms.

All of the animosity between them had long since faded away.

In its place; euphoria, pleasure, love.

The two mutants, damned from the moment of birth, had touched heaven.


End file.
